Wasn't planning too
by Icybun34
Summary: Itachi isn't exactly a loving person and finds himself confused when memories of an old lover resurface in his mind... little does he know that his old memories have something to do with the newest member Kaitlena and an old flame might just rekindle...


Itachi had had many girls in his life; whether it was dating them for periods of times or just plainly using them for one night stand- he had been with a lot of girls. So why was it, one was standing out from the rest? A girl from his childhood, no less… so why was a mere childhood infatuation in his head right now? Could it be that he loved her… no. Could it be that maybe the trip to Konoha had resurfaced memories that he tried so hard to forget… no. No, No, No!

Suddenly he heard a loud knock on the door, and sighing irritably, said "What?" He heard a soft voice murmur "Dinner's ready", and immediately knew who it was, Kaitlena (Cat-lean-ah) the new Akatsuki member and Zetsu's partner.

He let out a curt "Hn" and with that she left. Suddenly it hit him, the new girl reminded him of Kaila (K-la) with her soft spoken nature, gentleness, and kindness… to everyone but him.

Kaitlena blatantly ignored him, though it never bothered him but she was usually never there… but now that he thought about it, he discovered that it did indeed bother him that she picked him out of all the dumbasses here to hate. Itachi shook it off and left his room, walking down to the kitchen.

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

Itachi ate silently, looking up ever so often to catch a glimpse of Kaitlena's mask, looking at him… though it was hard to tell. Her mask was just a blank mask with a tiny slit to breath and two big holes with transparent black silk over them, that when you looked close enough guarded two huge baby blue eyes. Just like Kaila.

Damn… he needed to stop thinking of her. Itachi hadn't realized he had been staring when Kaitlena whispered to Hidan and he began laughing "Itachi, stop staring at Kat, you're freaking her out." Itachi looked down, stoic on the outside but on the inside he was embarrassed he got caught.

Deidara wolf-whistled as Tobi said "Tobi-chan stares at Kat-chan too, because Tobi-chan wants to know what's behind the mask." Kaitlena giggled and said "But I already showed you what my face, Tobi." Tobi nodded "Tobi-chan knows but after awhile of seeing Kat-chan mask, Tobi-chan forgets what Kat-chan looks like. Tobi-chan just remembers that Kat-chan was very very pretty." Itachi instantly felt jealous that Tobi got to see his face when Itachi had yet to.

(Now for anyone who was sitting there thinking *Itachi doesn't have emotions*, that isn't true (just not in my story). He has emotions; he just doesn't share them with the world by displaying them on his face or saying it.) Back to Story

Deidara frowned at Tobi "How could you forget her face, dumbass? You saw more recently then I did and I remember. In fact you were the last to see her face… how can you forget so soon." Everyone agreed and Itachi was pissed.

How was he the only one that had yet to see her face? Kaitlena laughed and hugged Tobi "Tobi just has other things on his mind, right Tobi?" Tobi nodded and Hidan snorted "With what, coloring books and flowers." Kaitlena snickered and said "Be nice." She scolded playfully, and seeing that everyone was done, began collecting the plates.

Itachi just sat there, as everyone bickered and as Kaitlena collected his plate, he didn't like to be excluded. He wasn't used to it… everyone was always willing to share with him, whether it was because they liked him or he tortured them into doing so. But he couldn't torture Kaitlena into showing him her face… how ridiculous was that? But… he could persuade her through whatever worked best. As everyone thanked Kaitlena and left, Itachi stayed.

It wasn't till Kaitlena was putting the dishes away did she notice he was still there. Turning around, she gasped and almost dropped her plate "Aiyah! Itachi, you scared me!" Itachi smirked at her and stood up, towering over her small 4 ft 9 frame. She shrank a little as he took a step towards her, and took a step back.

Itachi smirked and took a bigger step forward so soon she was trapped between the counter and him. She looked up at him and he could see her wide eyes narrow into slits as she whispered "What are you doing?" Itachi shrug and leaned down closer to her, "Nothing more then finding out what I've been missing."

Kaitlena was about to reply when she felt Itachi's lips hover over her skin. His fingers cupped her neck and she shivered. "Itachi." She said in a small voice, but gasped when Itachi began to remove her mask "Itachi! NO!" But it was too late. Short silky brown hair fell out of her mask as her terrified face was exposed to the Uchiha prodigy. Itachi let out a surprised noise as he saw her face "Kaila!" He fumed throwing the mask on the ground, ignoring those sad yet angry big blue eyes.

"Oh, yea? So you still remember me then, Itachi. That's great, good to know you actually remember some of the girls you f**k." She seethed and Itachi was taken aback, this was _not_ the Kaila he knew.

He glared at her and she continued in infuriated whispers "We were best friends when we were kids, and we talked about everything, then we got older and started to date. Then you told me you loved me, and made love to me… but wanna know what happened after that- you killed your clan and f**king left. Just left, taking my virginity with you… a-and you got me pregnant…"

Tears came to her eyes "But I was too young and had any even smaller body then I have know, so I had a miscarriage after 4 months. I lost my baby and no one was there to help me. I was alone… so I decided I was meant to be alone. I trained hard and killed everyone who had ever hurt me and joined the Akatsuki as a spy. Where I met you, so I guess Kami-sama must hate me or something, because I just can't escape you."

She began sobbing "I can't…escape…… the hurt you've… caused me." She grabbed the mask Itachi had thrown and ran out of the room; leaving Itachi to think… he really was an asshole, wasn't he?

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

Kaitlena sat down and tried so hard not to cry anymore. If anything, she should be pissed! Itachi tricked her and stole her mask, then made her upset enough to unveil her life story about what happened after she left… but she just couldn't. She still loved the bastard that had made her life hell- figures right? She heard a knock at her door and a soft masculine voice said "Kaila." It was Itachi.

"Go away, bastard!" She yelled, ignoring the screaming protest in her head that was saying "No come IN! Don't leave me!" Itachi seem startled before whispering "Let me in. We need to talk." Kaitlena desperately wanted to say "Yes come in." but she pushed aside her emotions, as taught growing up, and hissed

"_We_ don't need to talk about anything. You broke my heart and I hate you." She sighed and said "I-I don't ever want to see you again." She heard a sigh of… sadness? Also what she thought was footsteps leading away, and thinking she was gone, began to silently cry.

Though her crying was soon interrupted, when the door was broken down; Kaitlena gasped as she saw Itachi about 2 inches was from her. He took a step forward and pinned her to the bed (he seems to do that a lot doesn't her). He glowered at her "You know just as well as I that you're lying. Tell me, _honestly_, how you really feel. Believe me, if you lie, I'll know." And he turned his Sharingan on for good measure.

Kaitlena looked down and for the first time in years- let all her emotions out. "I love you, Itachi. I always have loved you. Though when you left, I felt betrayed more then anything, and when I lost the baby I felt so depressed. And I was just so upset that I had to blame someone so I blamed you, because I loved you and I was like this because I love you."

Kaitlena looked down and said "I've never felt more pathetic in my life then right now." But she was surprised when Itachi lifted her face with his finger and said "Don't." And he kissed her. Kaitlena was overwhelmed by the passion of the kiss, but she weakly responded, until he pulled away.

Itachi deactivated his sharingan and looked deep into her eyes "At first I didn't know why I kept thinking about you. I never thought this much about a girl, and it was strange for me. I'd never experienced love before and when it first happened, it unnerved me. And as much as I hate saying this because if Deidara heard, it would be the end of me. I gave you my virginity because I did love you and I was unable to express it thoroughly. I love you Kaila, and I will forever."

He kissed her forehead and Kaila wrapped her arms around his waist and snuggled her face into his chest "I love you, too Itachi. Just don't leave me ever again." Itachi smirked "Wasn't planning too." And with that- kissed her.


End file.
